


Seek Out Midst Abyss (Send Off My Agony)

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SOMA, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for SOMA
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: major spoilers for SOMA the game và có chen chân vào game 1 tẹo;;





	

**Author's Note:**

> major spoilers for SOMA the game và có chen chân vào game 1 tẹo;;

_Cậu đã từng nghe đến soma chưa Jihoon?_

Đôi lúc Jihoon giả tưởng về những hiện thực khác, nơi cậu và anh đã có thể là những con người khác. Những con người bình thường, gặp nhau như những cá nhân riêng lẻ bình thường, tìm hiểu và rồi yêu nhau như mọi cặp đôi bình thường khác. Ở một hiện thực lý tưởng. Bình thường, đơn giản. Đó là lý tưởng của cậu.

Nhưng rồi cậu tỉnh dậy. Và mọi thứ lại bày ra trước mắt hệt như lần cuối Jihoon thấy mình mơ mộng về cái bình thường đó. Seungcheol nằm đó ở góc phòng, có lẽ vẫn còn sớm. Jihoon vỗ mặt mình cho tỉnh táo rồi nhẹ nhàng hết sức có thể, nhấc người mình khỏi ghế. Cậu cầm theo phần báo cáo về anh ngày hôm nay của mình theo và đi vòng qua một đống dây nhợ lấp gần hết mặt sàn để bước đến cạnh Seungcheol.

Anh- Vật thể, nói có ai đó đã táy máy với bảng điều khiển của ACR và Jihoon biết chắc một điều hiện tại không ai có khả năng làm việc đó cả. Nên cậu ngậm tờ giấy vừa đọc lại giữa hai môi mím lại của mình, dùng tay mở nắp máy ra, và gel kết cấu chút nữa thôi đã bắn tung toé trên mặt mình, nếu Jihoon không đoán trước mà nhảy lùi về.

Như dự đoán, gel kết cấu đã bắt đầu chịu sự điều khiển WAU. Nếu Jihoon có thể biết cái cục sắt đó ở đâu và tháo dỡ nó- hoặc còn tốt hơn, quăng bộ phận giám sát đó khỏi khoang chứa và để nó bị áp suất dưới vài kilômét đại dương nổ tung thành triệu mảnh, như những gì nó đã làm với người quan trọng duy nhất của cậu.

A... Jihoon trong giả thuyết đó, mày được sống trong hiện thực thật đáng mơ ước.

Nhưng Jihoon chỉ có thể ngồi đây, dùng tay không móc đống dịch đen ngòm tởm lợm này ra và lấy một galông gel kết cấu trữ trong tủ áo của mình, đổ lại vào bộ máy rỉ sét và cầu mong nó hoạt động.

"Jihoon?"

"Chào buổi sáng." Cậu mỉm cười.

"...Em ngủ?"

"Không, em chỉ ngồi đây cả đêm chờ anh dậy thôi."

Seungcheol bật cười như nghĩ cậu đang đùa. Jihoon đã dần nhận dạng được đó là tiếng cười phảng phất của anh, chứ không phải chỉ là tiếng rè rè như kẹt bánh răng. Rồi anh nhìn xuống tay đầy gel của cậu, thắc mắc "Tay em là sao thế?"

"Em đem bộ đồ hôm qua của anh đi giặc." Jihoon nói dối cùng một nụ cười. "Chắc em nên đi tắm, trong khi đó anh đi kiểm tra máy tính ở phòng nghiên cứu giúp em được không? Lát nữa em sẽ ghé qua đó."

"...Vế đầu anh cứ tưởng em đang mời gọi anh cơ."

Cậu nhướn mày, cúi lại gần Seungcheol để thì thầm, "Ý tưởng không tệ. Anh và em, lột trần, tắm cho nhau bằng bàn tay... dính đầy gel kết cấu đã khô đặc lại và xát lên da!" Jihoon giơ tay ra để nhào thẳng tới người anh làm Seungcheol giật mình hất tay cậu ra hét toáng.

"G-giật cả mình!" Anh biện hộ cho tiếng rít lên mạnh mẽ vừa rồi, hậm hực nhìn Jihoon lăn trên giường mà cười. "Đừng có đưa cái thứ dính dáp đó lại gần anh nữa!" Anh mè nheo, "Tại sao nó lại nhúc nhích tự mình nó như thế chứ? Rợn hết cả người!" Seungcheol rùng mình minh hoạ.

"Nó đang kết cấu mà, vậy thì mới gọi là keo thần kì chứ." Jihoon vẫn chưa thể dứt cười hẳn. "Vậy, anh có chắc mình không muốn đi tắm cùng em nữa không?"

"Nếu còn cái thứ đó trên người em với trong vòi sen lần trước em làm gãy, thì thôi cảm ơn, anh sẽ ổn với máy phun diệt khuẩn."

Jihoon, nhún vai, "Tuỳ anh thôi." rồi xuống khỏi giường, mỉm cười và bước khỏi phòng trước anh.

Cậu dừng lại ở cuối dãy hành lang, im lặng nhìn xuống tay mình. Thứ này chỉ cần nghĩ đến nó thôi, Seungcheol cũng đã phản ứng như thế rồi, thử nghĩ đến khi anh biết được nó chính là thứ đang giữ anh sống và di chuyển khi không cần cơ thể nữa và tất cả đều là do cậu. Jihoon thấy anh thật may mắn khi không còn tim để cảm thấy đau như cậu bây giờ.

_Các yogin uống nước soma và tự thôi miên mình, gây nên trạng thái xuất thần, khi mà cơ thể và tâm thức họ ở hai nơi khác nhau và cùng tồn tại một cách độc lập. Đó là soma tôi nói đến. Đó là tàu ARK của tôi, đó là thứ sẽ cứu cánh loài người khỏi sự diệt vong. Để con người không bị quên lãng, giữa vũ trụ vô vàn này._

Tiến sĩ Chun có thể đã phát điên khi nói ra những lời đó, mà thật ra chị ta cũng chưa bao giờ được đánh giá là bình thường, ngay cả khi ở trong môi trường toàn những con người lập dị này. Nhưng rồi, Jihoon cũng vậy.

Nhưng cậu có Seungcheol. Và Seungcheol thật tuyệt, Seungcheol là người duy nhất không chấp nhặt tính bốc đồng của cậu khi Jihoon căng thẳng do công việc. Seungcheol biết lắng nghe, Seungcheol biết nấu ăn - mặc dù không hẳn, nhưng ít ra là hơn cậu. Seungcheol cũng biết cách chiều chuộng thật tốt. ( _Thật, thật tốt_.) Quan trọng nhất, Seungcheol đã yêu cậu. Đó là thứ duy nhất khiến Jihoon không bắt đầu lảm nhảm về kinh Vệ Đà khi họ gần như là nắm chắc bàn cược sẽ bị giam ở đây đến mục rữa.

Và rồi tận thế đến.

Nhưng Seungcheol vẫn sẽ ở đây, bên cạnh cậu, và Jihoon sẽ thoả hiệp với điều kiện đó. Và rồi Seungcheol, trong một lần sửa lại đường ống thông khí ngoài khoang thoát hiểm, một nhân viên nghiên cứu bị WAU chiếm dụng cơ thể đã đẩy Seungcheol và anh ta khỏi khoang rơi ra đại dương. Sau đó là lòng đại dương và áp suất dưới bốn kilômét làm nên kì quan của nó.

Lúc đó Jihoon đang ngồi trong nhà ăn, trong quần áo thường ngày như ở Bề mặt khi giờ ăn đã kết thúc. Thường thì họ không thể rời đồ bảo hộ của mình quá lâu vì áp suất nước rất lớn dưới này, nhưng Jihoon nghĩ có lẽ tận hưởng ba tiếng như một cái hẹn trên Bề mặt cùng anh cũng không quá tệ.

Đôi lúc cậu vẫn nghĩ lý do anh không mặc đồ bảo hộ vào hôm đó là tại cậu.

Chun tìm đến Omicron cùng bản scan não bộ của Seungcheol khoảng một tuần sau đó cùng đề nghị mà chị ta biết Jihoon sẽ không từ chối.

_Hãy cùng tôi thực hiện ARK, chúng ta không còn gì để mất cả._

Cậu đồng ý. Jihoon chép bản scan của Seungcheol vào một người máy giúp việc cũ của mình và sống ba tháng với anh ở khu biệt lập này của Omicron.

Nhưng Jihoon không phải là một thợ máy, đó là việc của Seungcheol, và cậu không thể bảo anh tự sửa cho mình được. Biết anh, chắc chắn Seungcheol sẽ rơi vào hoảng loạn và tự huỷ hoại mình, và Jihoon không muốn thế. Cậu cũng không thể giữ anh lại, tiến sĩ Chun vẫn chưa hồi âm gì từ khi chị ta cùng đội của mình dùng tàu ACR xuống Tau cùng ARK.

Chỉ còn cậu kẹt lại đây. Cùng những lời nói dối của mình.

"Jihoon à...em chưa đi tắm?" Seungcheol thình lình mở cửa phòng nghiên cứu và lăn bánh vào.

"...Em quên mất."

"Lơ đãng trong công việc nguy hiểm lắm đấy, coi bộ anh phải đi tắm với em thật rồi. Đi nào."

"À, thôi. Em chuẩn bị làm việc rồi, để sau cũng được."

Seungcheol- Cái thùng máy. Nghiêng nhìn cậu. Cậu ghét nó. Nó lăn bánh về phía Jihoon, bàn tay kim loại kẹp lấy cậu kéo theo. Cậu ghét nó.

"...Để sau đi đồ nghiện việc, đi nào, anh Seungcheol sẽ chà lưng cho!"

"Không, cứ để em yên-"

"Thôi nào~" Cái giọng nhèo nhẽo rít lên máy móc đó. Cậu _ghét nó_.

Tiếng lào xào của kim loại va chạm sàn vang lên và Seungcheol thôi không kéo nữa. Anh không còn khả năng để kéo nữa, khi tay anh đang nằm trên sàn.

"Cái gì..."

"Vật thể Choi Seungcheol, bắt đầu quá trình thử nghiệm từ tám mươi ba ngày trước, dựa theo bản hướng dẫn của tiến sĩ Catherine Chun về sao chép bản não của người vào vật thể và dùng gel kết cấu duy trì điện vận hành hệ thống." Jihoon tiến thẳng đến chỗ anh và tháo phăng nắp bộ điều khiển giữa thân ra, "Vật thể hiện đang tồn tại như một bộ máy kĩ thuật cũ. Ngày thứ tám mươi tư, gel kết cấu đang dần làm cứng bo mạch chủ, vật thể không còn sử dụng được nữa, bắt đầu tiến hành tháo dỡ." Và cậu bắt đầu đưa tay vào trong bộ máy của anh, vóc mọi thứ mình nắm được trong tay ra.

"E-em làm gì vậy? Jihoon!" Anh gọi, nhưng cậu vẫn không tiếp tục, "Dừng lại!" Seungcheol lùi về phía sau, nhưng Jihoon đã nắm trúng mạch chủ của anh, khiến Seungcheol dừng lại, mất kết nối trong thoáng chốc. "Chuyện này là thế nào? Jihoon?"

"Anh không còn nữa, anh chết rồi, Choi Seungcheol." Cậu đáp, còn không ngước lên nhìn, cậu bắt đầu dùng cả hai tay để cậy hết gel kết cấu ra khỏi đó để nó không thể tiếp điện cho bộ máy được. "Đây bản scan não của anh, được cho vào bộ máy cho thí nghiệm của Catherine, bây giờ Catherine có thể coi như là đã chết rồi, như đồng nghiệp của chị ta, để được sống ở ARK toàn vẹn một tâm thức. Anh không còn giá trị nữa, nên tôi đang tháo dỡ anh. Chấm dứt đau khổ hiện thực này cho anh."

"...Còn em thì sao?" Giọng anh không mạch lạc, chèn lên nhau như đĩa nhạc hư. "Ai sẽ chấm dứt đau khổ này cho em đây, Jihoon?"

Cậu khựng lại. Một lần thôi, _làm ơn,_ "Anh có thể dừng làm Seungcheol của tôi dù chỉ một lúc thôi có được không?" Jihoon hét, ngước lên và nhìn thẳng camera gắn trên đầu máy.

Cậu ghét nó.

Cậu ghét nó cậu ghét nó cậu ghét nó cậu ghét nó cậu ghét nó-

"Nhưng anh vẫn luôn là Seungcheol, và Seungcheol dù ở tình thế nào, ở hình dạng nào, vẫn sẽ là Seungcheol của em." Giọng anh yếu dần khi lượng gel không còn đủ để truyền điện cho anh nữa. "Anh không biết anh chết như thế nào, nhưng là lỗi của anh đã để em lại đây. Nên lần nữa, anh không muốn bỏ em lại với tuyệt vọng. Vì thế... hãy nói anh biết-" Câu chữ của anh bắt đầu bị gián đoạn nhiều hơn và nhảy lung tung khiến Jihoon khó khăn mới gắn nó lại thành câu được.

 _Nói anh nghe ai sẽ chấm dứt đau khổ trong em_.

\---

"Jared?"

"Catherine, tôi đang ở trong phòng thí nghiệm hay... đại loại vậy. Có một galông gel kết cấu ở đây, tôi lấy có được không?"

"Hửm? Dĩ nhiên? À, nhưng anh nhớ để lại lời nhắn, kẻo _không ai cả_ quay về và thấy họ mất đi một galông."

"Ha, ha. Tôi chỉ hỏi thế, vì nó đang ở trong tay một cái xác, cũng không đầu. Cậu ta... đang dựa lên người một người máy, chắc là đang định sửa máy và rồi WAU tăng tần số hộp đen cài trong đầu cậu ta khiến nó phát nổ như những nhân viên khác?"

"..."

"Catherine?"

"Ở quanh đó có gì khác nữa không?"

"Một... cái USB. Và bản báo cáo. Gửi cho... Catherine?"

"Jared, tôi nhờ anh một chuyện được không, nó không quan trọng- ít nhất là, với anh, và vì tôi cũng chỉ là một bản scan và tôi không thể thấy tận mắt, nhưng tôi tin tưởng anh, được chứ?"

"Ừm... được thôi?"

"Cảm ơn. Nhờ anh đem theo cái USB đó, và tải nó vào ARK cùng chúng ta, khi chúng ta phóng được nhé?"

"Bạn cô à?"

"...Anh có thể gọi vậy. Tôi đã hứa với họ rất lâu rồi."


End file.
